The Raven and The Dove
by MayuTrueReason
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Now when Sakura feels that there is no more hope in returning Sasuke he come back for one reason;to restore the Uchiha clan, but you know he can't do it alone.


Wow it's been ages since I've written a fanfic. Although I'm finish with the other one I was writing, but oh well, I'll finish writing it some other time…then again that story doesn't really inspire me… If you wanna know what I'm talking about just go to my page and find my list of stories.

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Naruto. If I did the series would be really crappy. **

_**The Raven and The Dove**_

Chapter 1

_**Welcome Back**_

I was sitting at my desk, looking at the picture of old Team 7. My head was aching. My expression was blank. And the tears that wanted to fall so badly had finally dried up. I felt as if I was crying in the inside, but not on the outside. What was truly wrong with me? I don't know. Maybe it was the common case of depression? Or maybe I was finally losing my mind?

It had been about a year since I had last thought about Sasuke, but today was the anniversary of when Team 7 was first assembled. Sasuke was acting as if he was too cool for school, Naruto was being as loud as usual, Kakashi-sensei was introducing himself and I was to busy admiring Sasuke. Yep, the good old days, before all the mumbo-jumbo happened at the Chuunin Exams. That was when everything was going wrong and that was when I finally stood up and realized I needed to toughen up and fight like an honorable Konoichi. Just when my skills were improving… Sasuke left… He left for Orochimaru…

At first I was thinking about the good times we used to share. I thought about the bad times, but no matter how tough the situation was Team 7 over came the obstacle and stuck through until the very end. Or at least that's what I'd thought. I frowned then I grabbed the picture. I pulled it out of the frame then threw the picture into the brightly lit fireplace. I sat there watching it burn to ash until someone came knocking at my door. I got up from my desk and stepped out my room. After a few seconds I was at my front door.

"Hey, Sakura! Happy Anniversary!" Naruto chirped happily as I opened the door.

"Yeah, happy anniversary…" I tried pulling of a smile, but I ended up frowning even more.

"Sakura…?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Please… just come in." I turned around and headed to the living room couch. With Naruto following while closing the door behind him.

We sat down in silence for about a minute until Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him for a brief second then turned away.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay! Whatever ever gave you that stupid idea!" I lied.

"Sorry I was just wondering. I mean you seemed like you had a lot on your mind and…" He paused. I turned around to look at him. He looked serious and very concerned. "It's Sasuke isn't it? You were thinking about him?"

I didn't say anything. "Sakura…" He said softly, "I promise you I will bring Sasuke back and everything with go back to way it was before." He gave his fox like smile. "Believe me."

"God, Naruto-kun, your such an idiot." My voice was shaky and my vision began to blur. I blinked my eyes and tears slid down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, but more kept slipping out. "Damn it." I whispered shakily. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me pulling me into a comforting hug.

" Don't worry. I'll never go back on my word." I deciding whether or not I should push him away for touching me, but I knew it would be rude so I hugged him back and I continued crying until I couldn't cry anymore.

The next morning I found myself laying on the couch covered by my bright red blanket. I sat up and took a look around my living room. I found Naruto sleeping cozily on my black recliner chair. I sighed. Of course he'd stay the night. He's like my own personal bodyguard. I tossed the blanket to the side and walked over to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. I glanced over at Naruto and figured I should make him something since he went through all of the trouble to comfort me. I grabbed a teapot and began boiling some water. Once the water met its boiling point there was a knock on my door. I heard a thud. I figured it was Naruto taken by surprise. Sure enough when I came back to the living room Naruto was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. He noticed me then smiled. "Good Morning Sakura-chan!" I smiled back, "Morning." I continued walking towards the door, but just as I was about to turn the knob the door burst open and in came a very energized Ino.

"Oh my god! Sakura, Naruto did you hear?!" She squealed excitedly. Naruto and I both shared looks with other. "Hear what?" We said in unison.

"Sasuke came back! He's at the Hokage's right now!" she started jumping up and down. My eyes widened and I, myself, felt like jumping. But then I remembered something that Sasuke once told me. _You really are annoying. _Those four hurtful words echoed through my brain as I blankly stared at Ino who was now looking at me like I was some sort of freak.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Ino asked. I snapped back to reality and thought for a second. "Yeah, it's just…. Never mind." The room fell silent. Ino shrugged, "Go ahead and take a shower or whatever and let's go catch up with him." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I should get ready, too! I'll see you two in a bit." Naruto got up and ran out the door.

"Wait… What was Naruto doing here with you?" She asked. I sighed. "It's a long story."

Here we were. We were right outside Tsunade- shishou's office. The office in which, Sasuke-kun is standing in right now. I clenched my fists to get my nerves out.

"Heh! I'm so excited." Ino whispered.

"I wonder how stuck up he is now?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Ino and I both glared at him. _Here we go._ I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in followed by Naruto and Ino.

"Ohaiyo, Tsunade-shishou." I happily greeted her. I felt a figure beside me and I immediately knew it was Sasuke. My heart began to race and I awkwardly looked up at him. Yes, I looked up. Apparently he grew since the last time I saw him. (A year ago. I'm 16 now.) His face was way more handsome and mature looking and his eyes weren't as cold as they were when we were on the battle- field. In fact, he looked somewhat delighted to see me. Strange.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

He smirked, "Sakura."

"Sasuke-teme. What brought you back here so suddenly?" Naruto glared at the raven-haired shinobi. Sasuke glared back in return.

"Naruto." Tsunade said, sternly. Naruto closed his mouth, but kept his glare on Sasuke.

"Sorry we barged in like this. We'll leave if we're bothering you." I said bowing politely to Tsunade.

"Actually, I'm glad that you're here. I needed to tell you something." She said.

"Oh." I said, raising up.

"You see, Sasuke will be on a months probation and will be watched on until his punishment is over. I chose you to do this job." She pointed at me. "Sasuke will be living with you until the end of his probation."

"What!!!" Naruto and Ino yelled in disbelieved. I was stiff. I couldn't move. I was just in so much shock. Me? Why me? Was it because Tsunade-shishou trusted me more or was she really trying to torture me?

"You have an extra bedroom you don't use right?" I nodded. "Good, then it's settled. You will be Sasuke's bodyguard until the end of his probation." She stood up. "You're dismissed." She smiled. I stiffly turned around and unsteadily made my way towards the door. Sasuke followed, but Ino and Naruto stood in the Hokage's office. Probably complaining about the situation. I sighed. This was all happening way too fast. I could hardly figure what was going on anymore. I honestly needed a break. A long, long break.

Sasuke and I walked in silence. I was still in to much shock to even make a word. I was happy that Sasuke come back for whatever reason, but something inside of me told me that this didn't feel real. As we walked to my apartment many villagers kept eyeing us all weird. I didn't seem to care at the time. I just wanted to go home and figure out why Sasuke came back here in the first place.

"Sakura, watch out." Sasuke finally spoke up. I snapped back to reality and realized was about to walk right into my front door. I stopped before any damage was done to the door and my face.

"Thanks." I blushed and managed to pull off a smile. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I opened it and stepped right in.

"Welcome to my wonderful castle." I said, sarcastically. He chuckled. I smiled. "Well, um, just make yourself at home. I'll be right back." I went to the extra room that I never used and to my surprise it was all set up. A bed, a desk, he's clothes were neatly hung in the closet. My jaw fell open. Who in the world did this?

"I set up everything while you were asleep this morning." I jumped back in surprise and realized it was Sasuke.

"Oh, thank god it's only you." I sighed. He walked past me and sat on his bed. He signaled me to come sit next to him. So, I did as told.

"Sasuke-kun… you don't know how much I missed you. How much you worried me." I said softly loud enough for him to hear. "I…I just want to know." I held his hand in mine with out even thinking. "Why did you come back so soon? It's not like I didn't want you come back, but why didn't you come back a long time ago?" His eyes got soft. "I told you before I needed to avenge my clan by killing Itachi. I stole a lot information from Orochimaru and used it against him and Itachi." He said. "So, you killed both of them?" Now I was interested. He smirked. "Of course I did. But it took a while."

"What about Team Hebi?" I asked.

"I tricked them into traveling to the Sound to steal their sacred scroll."

"But the scroll is heavily guarded they'll never make it in… you're clever." I smiled.

"Anyway, there's only one more goal that's left on my list."

"Yeah?" He pulled me towards him. My open hand gently rested on his hard chest, our faces only inches apart from each other.

"To restore the Uchiha clan." He said softly. My eyes widened and my face felt hot. I was blushing a hot shade of red. _This just can't be happening_. I thought. I quickly pulled away from him and stood up.

"Boy am I hungry. You must be too. I'm going go to the kitchen to make us some lunch." I laughed nervously and awkwardly pulled myself into the kitchen.

I rested my hand the top of my forehead. I was burning up. _Was he… about to kiss me? _ I shook my head. _Sasuke doesn't like me like that. We're just friends. _ _Yep, just friends…God, this is going to be a very long month._

TBC….

**Well, that's all I have for now. I hope you liked it so far. Please give a review and tell what you think. Until next time, Bye-bye! **


End file.
